Human By Day, Pokemon By Night
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Emolga used to be a human, but somehow she was transformed into a Pokemon. She forgot everything about her human life, except her last moments. Based upon the Mystery Dungeon series. Romance and Drama... Rated T for possible language and violence


I wish life was so much simpler. However, even if I wish that every day, it won't happen. Part of life is just a complex part. Things were simple once in my life. If the portal never was there, things would've been different.

My memories from my past are foggy. I remember that stormy night. I walked to the beach like I usually did. I always found joy when it thundered. For some reason, I always felt at home with thunder. That's when one day at that beach that I saw the portal that will change my life forever. I started towards it, my mind getting curious. With the heavy winds, I fell forward right into the portal. I kept falling and everything was spinning quickly. I was scared and I didn't know what would happen.

"HELP ME!" I cried, trying to escape. I was dizzy and I just wanted to cry. I felt a weird feeling, like I was shrinking. I felt pains all over and suddenly, I passed out.

My eyes opened to find myself in a bed. What? Where am I? I saw someone at my bedside, well, it wasn't exactly a _someone_. Why was a Pokémon watching me? And why was it my height?

"Finally you're awake!" The Pokémon said a smile on its face. "Hey! About time you woke up!" I cocked my head to the side. "Honestly, you look like you've never seen a Bagon like me before." So that's what Pokémon he was; Bagon.

"Sorry… I guess I'm still sleepy." I admitted.

"That's okay! So, you're an Emolga, hm? Not a bad Pokémon." Bagon said. What? I'm an Emolga? How about I'm a human, what the hell happened?

"Um, I guess…" Bagon cocked his head.

"Hey, you okay Emolga? You look like you don't know anything really." I nodded slowly.

"I guess I have amnesia." I admitted.

"No you don't. If you had amnesia, you wouldn't know what amnesia."

"I guess… "I admitted. Bagon smiled, and I couldn't help finding his face charming. WHAT? Why the hell am I finding a Pokémon attractive? Totally weird!

"So what do you remember about yourself Emolga?" Bagon asked. I looked at the ground, and decided to explain everything I remembered; the day in the beach. Bagon's eyes widened.

"Wait? So, you're saying you are a human who turned into a Pokémon?" Bagon exclaimed.

"I think so…" I admitted.

"I believe you." I blushed. "That's the best story idea ever!" I faced Bagon.

"A story idea?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm a literate. When I'm older, I want to be a writer or author! It would be awesome. Many other Pokémon want to be great at battling, but not me!" Bagon said. I nodded. "Oh yeah! I should show you around my town, Cerfica." I got up, and followed him. Before leaving the hospital room, I found a mirror and looked at my reflection. Sure enough, I was an Emolga. I screamed, and ran over to Bagon. Bagon turned around, and sweat dropped. "I guess you aren't used to being an Emolga. Geez, your case is so odd!"

"Hey!" I defended. Bagon laughed, and showed me around his town. I saw everything, the bank, hospital, police station, fire house, and so much more. When we got to the Town Hall, Bagon faced me.

"I guess you should meet the mayor alone, if you're going to stay here. You probably should stay here until you turn back into a human or whatever." Bagon hi-fived me, and walked off. Man, I really liked him… I turned to the Town Hall, and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A Pokémon, I vaguely recognized as a Swanna said.

"Um hi… I would like to speak to the mayor." I said shyly.

"What if I was the mayor?" Swanna asked, laughing. "No, I'm not, don't worry. Come with me, Emolga." I glided after Swanna, admiring the way I glided. Swanna took me to a room in the back, and opened the door. I went in, to see a round Pokémon with flowers on it.

"Hello, why do you wish to see me Emolga?" It said. My mind recognized it as a Musharna.

"Well…I'd like to move here." I whispered nervously. Musharna laughed at me. I felt badly, and I was unsure what to say or do.

"Do you think you can simply just move here?" Musharna asked. "You have to answer a few questions first. Firstly, how old are you?" Good question.

"...I don't know…" I admitted, as I looked down. I guess I was on my own finding my way. Good-bye Cerfica, good-bye Bagon… Thinking about Bagon made me even sadder.

"You don't know? What's your story Emolga; do you know who you are?"

"Barely…" I explained my story and how I was a human turned into a Pokémon. Musharna's eyes widened.

"Oh my! This is major!" Musharna exclaimed. "Well, we'll have the Welcome Ceremony momentarily."

"You're letting me live here?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need you for research and you also seem trustworthy." I wondered how she thought that considering she barely knew me.

"Thank you so much!" I said. Musharna went to a computer **(A/N how a Pokémon uses it, I don't know)** and started typing in information. I watched Musharna, my new mayor, as she sighed and walked to a phone. A few seconds later I realized it was an intercom.

"Announcement citizens of Cerfica, we have a new resident! Everyone come outside for our famous Welcome Ceremony. I watched Musharna hang up the intercom, and led me to the roof of the Town Hall. We stood on the roof. I remembered that I used to be slightly scared of heights, but now I was fine since I was a flying Pokémon. The other residents all gathered around, watching Musharna and me.

"Hello everyone, this is our new resident, Emolga." All eyes were on me, as I gave a tiny wave.

"Hey everyone!" I said, unintentionally. "Um, what's up?" Everyone watched me, and started clapping.

"Wow she's so cute!"

"She seems super nice!"

"I want to go out with her!" I heard people whisper among themselves. I guess I was already popular?

"And on that note, Emolga is a part of us!" Everyone cheered. I exited the Town Hall building.

"Emolga!" I heard someone call. I turned, and saw Swanna. "Hey, I have to show you your home!" I smiled, and followed Swanna to my new house. We arrived, and I walked into my house. It wasn't big obviously since I was the only person who lived there, but it was a perfect size for me.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, going to my bed immediately.

"You must be tired." I nodded, going onto my bed. I let sleep take over my mind.

**Hey everyone! I decided to write a new story because I wanted to write a story about actual Pokémon talking. So, please rate and review! Thanks! **


End file.
